


Don't Mess with a Vizsla

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [20]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Jax doesn't mess around, Originally Posted on Tumblr, he learned quite a bit from Kayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Dooku makes a dangerous enemy.





	Don't Mess with a Vizsla

**Author's Note:**

> The Fett bros and their parents, as well as Sunny and Nikov belong to OutcastTrip1995! 
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  _Ne’shab’rud’nio_ \- Don't mess with me.
> 
>  _Bob'ika_ Little Boba

Count Dooku paused as he entered his study to find a man roughly two or three decades younger then he was with dark, wild untamed hair already showing signs of age -- and possibly stress -- and a single dark eye boring into him while the other was scarred and unseeing.

“Good evening to you, Mandalorian.” Dooku greeted, taking note of the black armor the man was garbed in, as well as the helmet that rested on the desk near the man’s feet. “I don’t recall posting any bounties as of late. What brings you here?”.

“We have some unfinished business in regards to your actions against my House.” The man stated with an accent that was Concordian with the undertones of Corellian, it was light and easily miseable. “As for my intetions, I have questions and you will answer truthfully.”.

“Ah, the exiled son.” Dooku remarked as he recalled what the man’s brother had said about this particular Vizsla and moved closer towards the man. He could prove to be more useful then Pre “What is it you wish to know?”.

“I recently learned that you lead the attack on my people in the aftermath of neutralizing a cell of insurgents on Galidraan.” Vizsla answered as he tapped his comlink, causing the holographic images of three reports to pop up; one was a report from Galidraan’s former governor, another was written in Mandalorian while a third was from the High Council. “Here’s the kicker, the Jedi and that fucking idiot state that Dagorlad Fett was taken in by the Order in an act of kindness while I know otherwise, without looking at our report.”.

“You have my condolences, I had been mislead on the pretenses that the True Mandalorians had slaughtered innocent activists.” Dooku said which earned a skeptical look from the Mandalorian. The younger man was calmer and more patient then Pre was, but there was something more predatory in his tone and mannerisms.

"Save your condolences. You kidnapped a child and held him hostage for years, trying to erase his culture, his very identity. Not to mention left his brother for dead and failed to investigate before you addressed the issue.” Vizsla stated icily as Dooku felt the temperature drop in the room, strange “I came to retrieve the boy yet you cast me out of your precious temple. Out of that entire Council, it was that Kel Dor who actually gave a damn and tried to help us both. Tell me why a sole Jedi chose my side while over twenty others did nothing?”..

“Dagorlad Fett’s ability with the Force is dangerous, he required proper training. I doubt the Council would relinquish custody to one such as yourself.” Dooku countered as he watched his visitor, reaching out with the Force to test the younger man’s barriers. “Plo Koon was always had a bleeding heart, nothing more. Fett was far to dangerous to be returned to your custody.”.

“Right, did the sorry bastards his mother, Talan and I send back not give a clear enough message?” Vizsla inquired which caused Dooku to raise an eyebrow, they had sent a few Jedi to retrieve the boy, every one had came back with a new found fear of Mandalorians. "By the way, where is Boba? I’ve been trying to locate him for some time now yet no success. I know he was on Geonosis with you and Jango.”.

Dooku watched as Vizsla kept his calm demeanor. “I haven’t kept track of where he is.”.

“You hired his father and allowed the man to be killed yet you didn’t bother to keep track of the boy?” The tone was a mix of venom and ice, something far more feral then Pre’s. “You’re lucky his aunties ain’t here, or they’d tear you apart.”.

“I assumed that he had been killed in the following battle.” Dooku stated which earned a slight snarl as Vizsla sneered at him, in an almost catlike manner.

“I’m getting very sick of your lot treating my nephews so poorly.”.

“Please, do you think I really care?” Dooku inquired as he moved towards the Mandalorian. “Like Pre, you overestimate your abilities and the authority you process here.”.

Vizsla waved his hand in dismissial. “He may have been Father’s favorite and chosen heir but I will always be the true Vizsla heir.” Vizsla stated as he set his feet on the floor and retrieved his helmet while Dooku felt a shift in the Force, something akin to a dagger stabbing into his defenses. “Unlike him, I know my limits.”.

Dooku knew of Tor Vizsla and the reputation the man carried, as well of the firstborn’s own reputation. “You’re a Force-user.”.

Vizsla smirked as he juggled his helmet. “One of the ones your Order ignored until Dag came along. It’s a bloody curse, but there are advantages like knowing when somebody lies to my face.” Vizsla pointed out as he slipped his helmet on and moved towards Dooku, in a very feline-like manner, slow and predatory. “Play your games, Tyrannus. But mark my words, I am not a man you want to cross, leave my House alone and we weren’t have any more issues.”.

“Is that a threat, Director?” Dooku inquired icily which earned a cold laugh in response.

“No, a promise.” Vizsla said as he set his feet on the floor and stood, retrieving his helmet and walking around the desk to approach Dooku. _“Ne shab’rud’nio,_ I’m done playing around.”.

Vizsla shoved his way past him as Dooku stood there, considering his options.

“Oh! And you may want to check in with your droid factories on Darvannis! My boys decided to have a bit of fun!”.

“What did you do?” Jax paused as he looked up from the files he was transferring over to the Outcasts’s database to find Talan looking at him with an accusing look while Dagorlad and Sunny ceased talking for a moment to look at them.

“Excuse me?” Jax asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I know that look.” Talan said as he pointed at the older man. “Squeaks, you see it too, right?”.

Dag nod slightly as he eyed the older man. “What did you do, old man?”.

“Nothing of import.” Jax said defensively as the ARC trooper snorted by his side, causing him to elbow his former cadet. “Zip it.”.

“Storm, what did he do?” Dagorlad asked as he looked at the kid.

Storm smirked as he leaned forward a bit. “Had a word with Dooku, sir.” Storm answered which caused Jax to swat the back of his head. “What? Ma said to snitch on ya when ya do somethin’ stupid!”.

“And you didn’t bring me along?” Talan asked with a cold smirk which caused Jax to shake his head slightly.

“I wanted information about Boba and address a little issue about the massacre on Galidraan. He just happened to piss me off.” Jax answered as he looked back down at his work. “I....Aurra ended up getting Boba, I’ve been trying to track her down to get him back.”.

“Well then.....” Dag said with a grin as the bridge door slid open. _“Bob’ika!_ Look who we have visiting!”.

Jax turned just in time to have a certain little boy slam into him, hugging him tightly. “Boba?” Jax asked in surprise as he hugged the kid and gently pushed him back to get a better look at the kid. “Damn, you’ve gotten so tall since I last saw ya!”.

“And you’ve gotten so old!” Boba respond with an all too familiar smirk, causing the older man to let out a soft, teasing gasp while the brat’s cousins chuckled.

“How dare you, I’m only sixty!” Jax countered with a laugh as he kept the kid close, and frowned slightly as it dawned on him how old he was and what he had said to Dooku. “Oh, shit. I am old.”.

“Practically a grandfather.” Dag adds with a smirk as his brat of a Padawan grinned at Jax.

“Don’t remind me.”.

Jax smiled sadly as he looked at the three Fetts, sometimes it honestly hurt knowing he outlived Rhys, Kayla and Jango, as well as Min and Myles. And knowing that he got to see their boys become the men they became or would become, but at least he got the chance to.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
